Midnight Ice Cream Binging
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Pyrrha and Nora sneak out for some post-exam comfort eating and Pyrrha enjoys it more than she expects. [Stuffing Kink Fic]


The halls of Beacon were usually dead silent at midnight. Tonight, however, was an exception. Two young ladies crept through the halls in their pyjamas, whispering to each other.

"Pyrrha, relax. I'll get you back without getting caught, or my name isn't Nora Valkyrie," the ginger haired girl stage whispered.

"Do we have to do this?" Pyrrha nervously replied in an actual whisper.

"C'mon, live a little. Besides, it's either that or lie in bed and stress about exam results," Nora cajoled. Pyrrha let out a defeated sigh.

"I suppose I wasn't going to sleep well tonight anyway," Pyrrha reluctantly admitted.

"Trust me, it's way easier to sleep on a full stomach. If we get enough food in ya, we might put you in a food coma and you'll

be sleeping like a sloth." Pyrrha thought for a moment, and was drawn back to family functions and sponsor events where she ate more than she probably should have. She couldn't quite recall whether she slept better afterwards because of the excessive food or just because she was exhausted from all of the socialising and such. Either way, Nora seemed like she knew what she was talking about.

The pair made their way through the academy in near silence, Pyrrha following Nora close behind. Soon, they found themselves in the dining hall. Seeing it so quiet was a weird experience for Pyrrha, but she didn't have much time to think about it when Nora stopped in front of a large door.

"Don't ask how I know how to do this," Nora commented as she detached a pair of hairpins from hem of her grey pyjama shirt and carefully picked at the lock. Within about a minute, the lock clicked and the doors slowly swung open, revealing the kitchens. Pyrrha shut the door once the pair had entered and began making her way for the pantry, or at least what the pair thought was the pantry. When Nora pulled open the doors, the word pantry seemed like an understatement. It had to be at least as large as their team's dorm room, with most of the walls covered in shelves with piles of food on them. At the far end stood a massive fridge and freezer that made Nora's eyes light up with glee. "Oh man, we hit the jackpot!" she quietly cheered. Pyrrha stood for a moment, surveying the room and the stocks of food in front of her.

"So, where do we start?" Pyrrha asked, catching some of Nora's infectious enthusiasm.

"Well, we can't cook anything, or they'll definitely catch us, and I'm not seeing any snacks, so I think we gotta go for the freezer and hope for ice cream," Nora stated. "I'll dig that out, you go back into the kitchen and grab some spoons." It didn't take long for the two to do their parts, but it still surprised Pyrrha that Nora managed to gather so many tubs of ice cream in the short time it took to find some spoons.

"N-Nora! How are we meant to eat all of that?!" Pyrrha spluttered. Nora giggled.

"Don't be silly, we can't eat all this. We're just gonna eat 'til we can't eat any more and put away the rest," Nora explained as she sat down next to the stack of ice cream tubs. She patted a spot on the ground and held out a tub for Pyrrha. Pyrrha took her tub and sat down, immediately regretting her thin flannel pyjamas as a chill ran over her, making her glad she hadn't put on her tank top and shorts. After a moment, she got used to it and, after passing Nora her spoon, dug in to her tub. A shiver of excitement shot through her, since she'd never done something like this before, something so naughty. That thought was quickly replaced by the bliss of sublime tasting vanilla ice cream. She looked over towards Nora as she savoured her ice cream and even in the dark she could easily see that Nora was not savouring hers. Nora was shovelling spoonful after spoonful of strawberry ice cream into her mouth at an incredible speed that Pyrrha felt compelled to try and keep up with. Of course, there was no keeping up with the eating machine that was Nora, but Pyrrha was putting ice cream away at a very respectable pace. Pyrrha went quickly enough to eat a decent amount of ice cream, but slow enough to be able to still enjoy the taste. In fact, Pyrrha was enjoying the taste so much, she didn't realise how full she was until she reached her limit and a sudden ache emanated from her packed stomach.

"Ooh, this was not a good idea," Pyrrha groaned, putting her ice cream down and gently cradling her distended belly. Nora finished off the last of her tub and ditched it to free up her hands. Pyrrha looked at Nora dumbfounded, shocked that someone so small could eat so much, even if her belly was bigger than Pyrrha's was now.

"I dunno, it sounded like you were enjoying it earlier," Nora commented as she maneuvered herself so she could give Pyrrha some well needed belly rubs. As soon as Nora began gently rubbing her belly, Pyrrha could feel waves of pleasure flowing through her whole body.

"Mmm, don't stop," Pyrrha moaned with gentle ecstasy, her head rolling back and resting on the wall behind her. Nora gave Pyrrha a knowing look and kept going, knowing that Pyrrha was hooked.

"Guess we gotta do this more often, build up that stomach capacity so you can put more ice cream in," Nora said in a low voice. "Besides, the belly rubs feel so much better with more food in your belly."

Pyrrha had to admit, Nora was right, it did feel better with more food in her belly. The last few times had been getting better and better, but tonight was a special one. Pyrrha managed to finish her first tub of ice cream all by herself, and Nora was giving her all the attention she could want and then some.

"Ooh, Pyrrha, I'm so proud of you!" Nora squealed with joy in her voice, enthusiastically rubbing Pyrrha's tight-as-a-drum belly with both hands, only barely noticing her bloated belly occasionally touching Pyrrha's.

"So full…" Pyrrha moaned with pleasure, "So good." Pyrrha began to subconsciously squirm and moan where she sat as her eyes closed gently. Nora knew what those noises meant, she'd made them plenty of times herself doing something very similar, but there was a line she didn't think Pyrrha was ready to cross. Still, it seemed like it was worth trying.

"So, other than that, how're you feeling?" Nora asked cautiously. Pyrrha's eyes shot open as she seemed to sober up almost instantly. She wasn't exactly sure of how to tell one of her best friends that overeating made her embarrassingly aroused, but she was fairly sure she didn't want to tell her. After all, what were the odds of Nora being into the same weird things she was? Pyrrha's mouth hung open as she searched for something to say. "Uh oh, are you food comaing too hard?" asked Nora, suddenly not so sure about Pyrrha opinion on this whole stuffing thing.

"Nono," Pyrrha quickly answered in a wavering tone. "I just…" There was a long pause in the air. Then, Nora moved her hands away from Pyrrha's packed belly, to Pyrrha's silent dismay, and up to her shoulders.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything you don't wanna. I just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself," Nora said softly. Pyrrha couldn't help but smile a little at her sweet, adorable little friend. Pyrrha felt an urge to just tell Nora, be honest with her. Nora was the last person who would judge her for anything, or at least one of the last. Pyrrha took a deep breath, or at least as deep as her poor, stuffed belly would allow, and spoke.

"I… may be enjoying this more than I thought." Nora perked up. Maybe Pyrrha really did have a thing for this after all. Nora scooted a little closer.

"What kind of 'enjoying'?" Nora asked in a low voice. Pyrrha's cheeks went almost as red as her hair. Nora knew what Pyrrha's answer would be, but she wanted Pyrrha to say it herself. It took a moment, but it eventually happened.

"Well… it makes me… excited, if you know what I mean," Pyrrha murmured.

"I don't wanna make assumptions, so maybe you should spell it out for me," Nora replied, fighting to keep a smug smirk from her face and a teasing tone from her voice, and almost completely succeeding. Pyrrha let out an annoyed huff.

"Fine. It makes me aroused. Turned on. Horny. Are you happy now?" Pyrrha grumbled, before her annoyance disappeared and her attitude deflated. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that…"

"Hey, it's okay," Nora interrupted, giving Pyrrha a soothing backrub. "I'm sorry for prodding and teasing and all that other stuff. You probably didn't want to say it." Nora began curling in on herself, anticipating a less than positive response. Pyrrha let out a sigh.

"I didn't want to lie to you," Pyrrha admitted. "I know this probably isn't something you're into…"

"Are you kidding?" Nora exclaimed, maybe a little louder than she should have at this hour of the night. As she heard her echo, she winced and dropped down to the whisper she realised she should have been using. "I'm totally into that stuff, I just didn't wanna weird you out. Heh, guess we were both worried about nothing after all, huh?" Nora leaned in slowly, one hand on Pyrrha's shoulder and another going back to rubbing Pyrrha's rock solid belly. Pyrrha's thighs began to rub together, entirely on her own, just needing some friction to deal with the feeling between her legs.

"N-Nora, if it isn't too much to ask, could you go… lower? Please?" Pyrrha quietly requested, trying her best not to sound as incredibly needy as she truly was. Nora could figure that out on her own, even if Pyrrha tried to hide it.

"With pleasure." With that, Nora's hand glided down, over Pyrrha's pale, round belly, slipping below Pyrrha's waistband, and between Pyrrha's legs. As Nora's fingers gently entered Pyrrha's core, a half-gasp half-moan slipped out. Pyrrha shot a hand up to stifle herself, while trying to focus on staying quiet. Pyrrha's moans became quiet squeaks at their loudest, and mostly just sharp gasps as she shivered with pleasure while Nora worked away. Nora might not have had much experience, but she was eagerly working away at Pyrrha's core. Nora leaned up, swatting Pyrrha's hand away. Before a complaint could escape her lips, Nora locked lips with hers. Pyrrha let her moans forth more freely as they escaped into Nora's mouth, muffled enough for Pyrrha. It only took a little bit of work before strong waves of pleasure flowed from Pyrrha's core and throughout her body. She held Nora close as she let it all out and as Nora's fingers slowed to a gentle pace, letting Pyrrha ride it out slowly and easily. Before the pair knew it, Pyrrha had finished and the pair had broken for air.

"Oh my goodness," Pyrrha panted, "That was much better than I ever expected. Not that I ever expected this."

"Glad you enjoyed it," Nora said with a smile, nuzzling up to Pyrrha. The two stayed in a close embrace for a moment, before a thought occurred to Pyrrha.

"Um, Nora, should I do that to you as well?" Pyrrha asked, unsure of what she was saying. Nora smiled softly.

"Only when you're ready," Nora reassured, "You don't have to if you don't wanna." Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well then, I suppose we should be heading back to our team's room before anyone catches us. Oh, after we tidy up, of course."

And so, after hiding the evidence, Pyrrha and Nora slowly and sneakily made their way back to the dorm, cradling very full bellies and moving carefully to avoid disturbing both the rest of Beacon and their own stomachs. As they returned and got back into bed, the pair were out like lights, deeply asleep and having the sweetest of dreams. Dreams of future trips to the kitchen and dreams of future time together.

[AN: Huh, apparently this is the first time I've had just Nora/Not Ren. Like, every other time I've had her in a fic, it's either been just her and Ren, or her and a bunch of other folks. Weird. Also, I'm doing commissions now that I work from home and have way more free time to write. It's not the end of free fics, it's just something to help me get by. Only gonna take 3, so if you want one, hit me up ASAP. Well, you probably don't need to rush that much, it's not like I'm gonna get that many to begin with. Deets are on my DeviantArt page (username: DudeManAuthor) in my latest journal. So, yeah.]


End file.
